True Love Has Signed In
by Sachi Hanako
Summary: AU. Shane Gray decides to leave his popstar life behind online, the best place. Online he isn't know as Shane Gray the Popstar - he is known as narieh89. What happens when he meets singerm22?


**I'm on a role here with creating new stories. I'm becoming engulfed in AU ideas. Heres another one, and I swear it will be the last new story until I get farther in my other ones. I will complete at least one before I start another. (I never want to have more than 3 in progress at a time. xD) I want to thank everyone who's supported me so far in all my stories. I've gotten tons of reviews and alerts, favs, etc. you guys are amazing and this story is for those who like AU stories and for those who have read all of my other stories so far, I swear the same people have been faving them all and alerting them. I love that. And when a new person comes along, about 90 of the time they also check out my other stories. I love it. :) I have an overall idea of where all my multi chapter stories are going, but to keep them from being freakishly short I add some things in there, and thats the hard part. Don't worry, I'll never discontinue a story. Wow this A/N is getting long, so I'll stop talking.**

* * *

_True Love Has Signed In_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Becoming Someone New_

"Shane! We love you!" girls screamed, chasing a young boy. He ran with all his might. His black hair was wildly flowing everywhere, his jacket flying out, his eyes burning, and his legs aching. "Shane!!" The girls screamed more, running behind the fleeing boy.

"_Damn girls," _he said. He soon felt relieved when he could see his tour bus and his friend Nate waving to him, and his friend Jason laughing at him. "Wait!" All the girls screamed. Shane quickly ran into the safe area, behind his band of guards. The girls all stopped, afraid of the tall, masculine guy in black in front of them. Shane leaned over, hands on his knees, catching a breath. Jason was still laughing and Nate simply had his head in his hand.

"You idiot, how many time have we told you NOT to go to a public place without a security officer?" Nate said in a business-like manner.

"Many times, thanks. I don't need to be reminded. I thought my disguise would work," he said between breaths.

"Yeah, because your disguises have worked so many times before," Nate said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Shane said, glaring at his band member. He then trotted into the bus, followed by Nate and Jason.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked, watching Shane pick up a bag and going to the bathroom.

"I'm going to do my hair because now I'm all sweaty and my hair has seen rough winds," he said in his bratty tone, and slammed the door to the bathroom.

"Why is he so mad?" Jason asked, dumbfounded.

"He is just having another one of his hissy fits," Nate said, flipping through tv channels.

"Oh," Jason nodded. He didn't know much but when it came to his band members he was an expert.

--

"Okay boys, we're here," their bus driver said as the boys hopped off their bus and entered the hotel.

Shane simply came in and threw his objects into drawers, not caring where they went. He picked up a black bag by the handle and set it on an empty desk. He unzipped it and grabbed the object inside. It was a simple (yet expensive) green laptop with "SHANE" airbrushed in black on it. He carefully slid it out of the bag and set it on the desk. He opened it and pressed a button as it sprung to life. He inserted an object in an outlet on the side, and plugged it into the outlet on the wall, to let it charge. He also inserted a small object into another slot and pressed a few buttons connecting to the Internet. He then opened a drawer, grabbed the nearest pair of boxers and pants he could find, and went to the shower.

Afterwards, he emerged shirtless in his pants while using a towel to shake out his hair, it was all curly but he didn't care, he was going to be in his room for the night anyway. He walked over and peered at his laptop, sitting there, motionless. He threw his towel carelessly on the floor and sat in a chair in front of his laptop. He simply stared at the screen for a while, wondering what to do. He picked up his phone and checked his texts, and sure enough Jason was texting him, so Shane simply asked,

_I'm bored with a laptop, what should I do?_

A couple minutes later he received a reply.

_I don't know. OH! You should go into one of those chatroom things and just bug people, it's really amusing. They don't even know who you are which is funny, because the girls who would normally scream over you are screaming at you to shut up, because they don't know who you are._

Shane rolled his eyes and replied back.

_Thats totally stupid. Thanks for nothing._

Then Shane glanced at his screen. He considered that possibility. He looked at the text again.

_'...because they don't know who you are.'_

Shane simply sighed, and typed up "chatrooms" on Google.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. What is The Shane Gray going to do in a chatroom?_

He scrolled over a few and looked at one that looked semi-decent. He clicked on it. He typed in the name "superstar89" and he was in. He just stared at the screen at first, watching messages fly by. Then a message popped up in a small screen. He looked and there was a girl who was 16 named "HotThangxoxo" messaging him.

_What the hell kind of name is that?_ Shane asked himself, but shook it off, wondering where this was going.

**HotThangxoxo:** Hey ;)

**superstar89: **hi  
**HotThangxoxo: **How old r u?

_Wow. This girls got nerve._

**superstar89: **18

**HotThangxoxo: **Oh cool ;)

There was silence for a few seconds.

**HotThangxoxo: **Are you single?

_Where the hell did that come from – this girl doesn't even know me. The Internet is a weird place._

**superstar89: **who wants to know?

**HotThangxoxo: **Me, silly ;)

_I think I'll have some fun first._

**superstar89: **yes I am

**HotThangxoxo: **Cool. Tell me more about you. Maybe give me a picture?

_This is going to be fun. This is a fun time._

**superstar89:** first of all, i'm leader of chess club at my school.  
s**uperstar89: **i'm also captain of my science team and I play the flute really well :)

Silence.

**superstar89: **u still there?

**HotThangxoxo: **Yeah...

**superstar89: **oh, you wanted a picture

Shane searched "nerd" photos, quickly saved one, and sent it to her.

**superstar89: **I have a different pair of glasses now though.

**superstar89: **hello?

_**HotThangxoxo has blocked you from contacting him/her. No further messages may be sent.**_

Shane began laughing at how fun this was. He couldn't resist. Soon a male messaged him. Shane didn't verify what gender he was on the profile thing. He was just known as "superstar89."

**buff4u66: **Hey, you're a girl right?

_Hello to you too..._

**superstar89: **Hm, I dunno, do you like girls? ;)

**buff4u66: **lol yes I do.

**superstar89: **Then you're in luck ;)

Shane was having a hard time trying this flirting thing, but he kept on going.

**superstar89: **so how old r u?

**buff4u66: **u tell me first.

**superstar89: **no, you first ;)

**buff4u66: **i'm 19 now u

**superstar89: **promise you won't laugh at my age -insert pouty emoticon here-  
**buff4u66: **I promise I like girls of any age really  
**superstar89:** okay...I'm 52

More silence.

**buff4u66: **no ur not...  
**superstar89: **you see! I told you you wouldn't accept me for who I am! :(

**superstar89: **but i'm rly 52!

Silence.

**superstar89: **come on baby don't b like that!

_**buff4u66 has blocked you from contacting him/her. No further messages may be sent.**_

Shane began laughing. Hard. Thank you Jason. He'd never thought he'd see the day but he was enjoying one of Jason's ideas. He continued on for about an hour and a half of talking to various people until everyone in the chatroom either had him blocked, or they ignored him because someone shouted in the main chat "superstar89 is a freak and is stupid so don't talk to him/her!!11!" He moved onto a different chat room, this time not really for jokes, because he was getting tired. He typed in the name "narieh89" On his profile he said he was 18, male, white, his name was "Narieh" (he almost considered putting Shane but ya know...) and he lived in Arizona. Not a lot of people were in here. He didn't begin messaging people right away. He connected to the chat and the first 20 minutes of chat were as follows:

**cheer4552: **I'm so hungry right now!

**Dudee: **me too...  
**singerm22: **I have pizza and I'd share it but you know...internet...  
**kiss5o: **ugh, don't even mention food right now, I'm working on a science project and I didn't eat dinner

**singerm22: **lol, sorry Cait. :P

**kiss5o: **it's okay mitch, i'll just dump my food all over your project tomorrow

**singerm22: **:O

**narieh89: **am I missing something?

**kiss5o: **lol nope. Welcome to our ring of hell.

**Dudee: **yay, another guy who TALKS.

**singerm22: **ignore them, they are all idiots. My name is Mitchie.

**Dudee: **i'm not an idiot I got a 85 on my last english test, my name is Jake  
**singerm22: **an 85? OMG NO WAI

**kiss5o: **I'm Caitlyn  
**cheer4552: **And I'm Ella

**singerm22: **And 2cool4u is Tess, but she doesn't talk much.

**2cool4u: **I'M DOING MY HAIR

**singerm22: **-legasp-

**narieh89:** I'm Narieh

**cheer4552: **whoa thats a cool name is it like – japanian or something?

**kiss5o: **Ella...we talked bout this...it's Japanese – not japanian.

**cheer4552: **what ev! Idc!

**narieh89: **no it's German...

_**divaxox has entered the room.**_

**singerm22: **PEGGY!

**kiss5o: **PEGGY!

**cheer4552: **PEGGY!

**narieh89: **-plays along- PEGGY!

**kiss5o:** lol Nari :P

**divaxox: **Hey guys. :)

**kiss5o: **hey peggs do u know anything about electricity?

**narieh89: **I know thatit powers everything

**divaxox: **no Cait, sry. :(

**kiss5o:** damnit i'm never getting this done!

**narieh89: **do you guys like all go 2 the same school or something?

**kiss5o: **no, only me and Mitch do

**singerm22: **yup

**narieh89: **just wondering, you all seem to get along like you all know each other personally

**singerm22: **we're online here most of the time anyway so we get to know each other a lot.

**2cool4u: **OMG

**divaxox: **what Tess?

**2cool4u: **GRRR I broke a nail while trying to put my flat iron up!

**kiss5o: **uh-oh! tragedy strikes!

**singerm22: **oh shit! thats srs business!

**2cool4u: **I NO RITE?

Shane laughed at everyone talking then suddenly he thought he'd have a little bit of fun, considering these people were nice and fun.

**narieh89: **what do u guys think of connect 3?

**singerm22: **you mean that boy band with the jerky lead singer?

Shane almost laughed.

**narieh89: **yeah that one

**kiss5o: **they're ok I guess  
**singerm22: **I dont care from em that much, though their music is fun to play on the guitar

**divaxox: **I love them!!  
**cheer4552: **I love them 2! Shane is so hot!

**naireh89: **you play guitar singer?

**Dudee: **OMG LIKE SHANE GRAY IS LIKE SO HOT LIKE!

**narieh89:** lol

Shane smiled at the imitation of the average female connect 3 fan. These people were pretty cool. Meanwhile he eagerly awaited singer's response. She didn't seem like the rest.

**singerm22: **lol Jake, and yes Nari I do play the guitar a bit and please – call me mitch or mitchie. :)

Shane smiled at her response himself. Then he shook his head to remove it.

**narieh89: **okay Mitchie. how long have u been playing?

**singerm22: **about 6 years I guess. I got my first guitar when I was 8 and i've played ever since. :)  
**kiss5o: **Mitch stop flirting up the main chat ;D

**singerm22: **i'm not flirting you whore. :O

**kiss5o: **:O At least I'm not a hoebag.

**singerm22: **no, thats Ella.  
**cheer4552: **hey!

**singerm22:** lol, u know I love you guys

**kiss5o: **we know :P

**narieh89: **should I follow this?

**Dudee: **No.

Shane laughed as the girls finished their mini-quarrel. Soon he had a pop-up that said: "You have a new private chat request from "singerm22." Do you accept? Shane clicked the little yes button to see a chat window just like the main one but smaller show up and at the right side instead of the list of names there was just "Private Chat with singerm22" and it said Name: Mitchie, Gender: F, Age: 15, Orientation: White/Caucasian, Location: Colorado. It had a small picture of a girl with a big grin, holding onto a guitar. She had medium-length straight brown hair with side-swept bangs. All you could see her wearing was a dark red top with a black jacket over it.

**singerm22: **It seems we were kicked out of the main chat

**narieh89: **aha, being mean to the musicians.

**singerm22: **musician(s)? what kind of music do you make mystery boy?

**narieh89: **I sing, play the guitar. I also play a little bit of keyboard too, but mostly sing.

**singerm22: **oh cool, ever been in a band?

**narieh89: **Um...not really. I mean I've been in school talent shows but thats about it.

Shane doesn't know why but he felt a bit bad for making up a fake guy named "Narieh" for his own games. He was going to make a real friend and she would be making friends with a guy she thought she knew. But he didn't entirely lie – he never said "I'm not famous. My name is not Shane Gray." but he did say "The only performing I've done was in school shows. I'm not in a band. My name is Narieh. I live in Arizona."

**narieh89: **what about you? got a band or any chances of a walk down Hollywood blvd?

**singerm22: **I wish. the only audience I can stand is my mom, my best friend Caitlyn, and my shower head. I once tried out for a talent show though.

**narieh89: **oh what happened

**singerm22: **had a huge slushie before going on stage...saw all the people...don't really like to talk about it.

**narieh89: **wow thats harsh.

Shane would normally be laughing at anybody who told him a story like that. Why did he feel sympathy for her? Maybe because she was a girl he didn't even know?

**singerm22: **now you have to tell me an embarrassing story of yours. :P

Shane began thinking so he wouldn't have to lie more than he had to.

**narieh89: **Well, my mom once got me a part in a school play when I was 10. Except it was a female part which was the only singing part, so I wore a wig, a dress, and had to sing as girly as I could. Everyone I knew was there.

The sad thing is, this was all completely true.

**singerm22: **LOL. Sorry but that is hilarious. I hope you got yourself a new mother after that one.

**narieh89: **No, nobody I knew would trade.

**singerm22: **haha

His conversation dragged on with her for a while, he was about to go and he spent his last 5 minutes talking in the main chat.

**kiss5o: **Where did Mitch and Nari go? Oh god don't tell me  
**singerm22: **we're right here Cait

**kiss5o: **oh where do u guys go

**singerm22: **well me moved onto a private chat seeing as you guys kicked us out of the main one for talking about music.

**kiss5o: **I didn't kick u out I just told you 2 stop flirting

**singerm22: **I WASN'T FLIRTING DAMNIT!

Shane just stretched back and watched.

**narieh89: **as much as you guys are exciting to talk to, I'ma go. It's 1 o clock in the morning and I forgot about how early I have 2 get up tomorrow.

**singerm22: **wait...if we're in the same time zone then why dos your clock say 1 and it's 2 here Oo

_Shit._

**narieh89: **You know what I took a tripto California and I never put my clock back, thanks for that.

**singerm22:** lol no problem cya

**kiss5o: **bye nari!

**narieh89: **bye everyone

He quickly left before anybody else could say anything. He was so close to getting caught and on the first night too. He was in Seattle right now, he'd have to keep an eye out for the clock thing. He just stared at the laptop screen placing the image of Mitchie in his head.

"Mitchie," he said out loud. He then realized how creepy he was being, seeing as he only talked to this girl today. This beautiful...funny...amazing...cute...Shane smacked himself in his mind. He got up and went to bed.

--

**kiss5o: **so what did u guys talk about?

**singerm22: **lots of things, mostly music.

**kiss5o: **:)

**singerm22: **what?

**kiss5o: **nothing. I know you've never met the guy but he seems really sweet to you ;)

**singerm22: **yeah, the sweet guys are usually the ones who pretend to be young and sweet and make up a whole life story pretending to be somebody they aren't when they are either some 40-year-old who lives with his mother getting no action or some kid pretending to be someone he isn't to make friends.

**kiss5o: **I dunno, he sounded pretty convincing to me.

**singerm22: **then hes a pro – lookno offense but it isn't exactly hard to convince you of something but anyway – no. just no. i'll attempt at being "Narieh"'s friend but if he starts getting too creepy i'm not dealing with it.

**kiss5o: **you don't seriously think hes some old dude right?

**singerm22: **it's possible – but not the point. i'd just rather be safe. he had the thing with the time difference right?

**kiss5o: **mhm.

**singerm22: **anyway, i'm going to bed cya tomorrow

Mitchie quickly shut off her computer, sighing. Boy for a best friend she sure does give Mitchie a lot of crap. She was already in pajamas and she look her hair out of the ponytail and let it flow down her shoulders as she climbed into to bed. She wrote things in her journal then she got to the bottom.

_I met this guy online today. Hes really nice and I like thats hes not another guy who justs wants an Internet girlfriend or something. Though I'm still not completely convinced. "Narieh" is going to have to try a lot harder if he wants to become friends with me._

* * *

**Hope you guys like the idea so far. Anyway, sorry if the whole chat thing got a little annoying but I thought I might as well grab the whole essence of the internet wonder called chatrooms. I literally do a lot of the things Shane did. They ask me what gender I am I say "Whatever you want me to be bby" and then they don't talk and I go "OH BABE DONT BE THAT WAY! I LOVE YOU!" It's oh so fun. xD Or I get into this intense conversation with some guy then I say "Then is Chris Hansen from "To Catch A Predator" please stay online so we can track your IP address."**

**Anyway, leave a reviw and tell me how you liked it and if you have any suggestions. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the characters.  
Claimer: I do own the plot and the chat room names, though I don't care much about those.**


End file.
